A flow cytometer is requested as a shared instrument for the University of Florida College of Dentistry to satisfy the need for that technology by investigators with Public Health Service grant support. New researchers who use flow cytometry have recently joined the college. No flow cytometers are available in the college. There are flow cytometers in a core facility in the College of Medicine. However, these machines are heavily committed to the support of the medical and veterinary faculty and when available the rest of the University. An emphasis on biotechnology throughout the entire university has increased the demand for flow cytometry. Consequently, a basic flow cytometer (FACScan, Becton Dickinson) is needed for current use as well as a means to provide the technology to develop pilot data for future grant proposals, Dr. Duque will be the scientific and technical supervisor of the instrument, since his primary research activities involve flow cytometry. The internal advisory board will include Dr. Raul Braylan who is the major technical supervisor of that facility. In addition, Dr. William Clark, Director of the Periodontal Disease Research Center, Dr. Arnold Bleiweis, Chairman of Oral Biology and Dr. Duque will round out the committee. The College of Dentistry will house the instrument and take responsibility for the service contracts and other administrative responsibilities involved with utilization of the instrument.